


Pull Me From the Flames

by Lifeofcade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeofcade/pseuds/Lifeofcade
Summary: This is a present day AU story of Clarke and Lexa.I'm Clarke Griffin. I'm twenty years old and am living in Denver, Colorado. I moved here after my father who was a fireman, died in a house collapse. Ever since I was a little girl I've wanted to follow in his foot steps, so that's what I'm going to do.All seemed to be going normal until I met Lexa Pierce, who happened to be apart of a gang. I never pictured my life taking such an unexpected turn.What will happen when Clarke's and Lexa's lives cross paths?Will Clarke be able to be able to trust this green eyed criminal?Will Lexa be able to get away from her troublesome, dark path?





	1. First day

**__** **__** _Never be afraid to start over. It’s a chance to rebuild your life the way you wanted all along._

 

 

**Clarke's point of view-**

 

It's 10 a.m. on a Monday morning, that means training starts today. I roll out of my twin bed and throw a t-shirt and some athletic shorts on. I need to be there in an hour.  
I walk into the bathroom to freshen myself up, brush my teeth and straighten my hair.  
Good enough.

I walk down the hallway, I'm assuming Raven isn't up yet. Raven and I have been friends for six years, our parents used to be really close friends. We both wanted away from our families so we moved here together.  
Now we're living in a two bedroom apartment on Lowell Boulevard, rent is around 1,000 dollars a month. Pricy, but my dad left me a big fund before he passed away.

I enter her bedroom, I was correct.  
Raven has a ninja turtles sleeping mask on, I suppose I need to wake her up. If she keeps arriving late to work she's going to get fired, and she needs this job. I mean, Best Buy can't be that bad to work at right? Just a bunch of old people not knowing how to work their electronic devices.

I throw a pillow at her and she groans.

"Clarke you're my best friend, but if you keep interrupting my beauty sleep I'm going to have to rearrange a funeral for you." She says pulling up her mask to look at me.

"You're going to be late for work again Rave."

She groans once more, gets up and follows me into the kitchen.  
We both grab our favorite cereal out of the pantry and sit down at the breakfast table. My favorite is captain crunch and Ravens is lucky charms.

Raven looks at me with a mouth full of cereal. "You start", she pauses and chews her cereal up a little bit more, "training today right?"

"Yup." I say back before bringing a spoon full of Captain Crunch to my mouth.

I turn on the news to see if there's been anymore fires, there's been so many lately.

"Just in, fire responders got a call about another fire last night on Rocky Boulevard, we have word that a local gang called 'The Soulless Ones', have been starting them. If you have any insides on this gang please call the sheriffs department."

"Looks like you chose the right time to join the fire department." Raven says sarcastically.

I let out a huff, "awesome."

I finish my cereal and put the bowl in the sink and pick up my keys, "I'm off Rave."

Raven waves at me while I walk out the door.

I get to the parking lot and walk up to my 2005 Ford Fusion and get in.

I'm glad the fire station I'm going to be training at is only five miles away, or I'd get lost. I've been here for two years studying some EMT courses and taking fire science, and I still don't know how to get to the grocery store.

I arrive at the station and am told to park in the back, by some guy wearing a firehouse t-shirt.

I do just that and get out of my car and walk towards the front. I spot three other people who look like they're here for training too.

Two of them are guys who both look a few years older than me, the other is a woman who looks the same age as me.

"Line up ladies!" A big burly man hollers, I'm assuming he's going to be one the training us.

We do as we're told and stand in a line parallel to each other.

He goes up to one on the end to my right, one of the guys.

"What's your name boy?" The man asks, towering over him.

"Alec", the boy replies.

"Okay Alec, drop and give me fifty. First rule in being a fire responder is staying in shape."

He goes to the next boy who's name is Aden and tells him to drop and do fifty as well.

Oh shit. I'm up.

The man gets right in my face, I now see his name is Peter Tomas.

"Your name?" He says towering over me

"Clarke Griffin", I stutter out.

He stares into my soul "And Clarke Griffin why are you here today?"

"Sir, my father was a fireman and it's-"

He cuts me off.

"Stop right there, I don't care why you're here. I don't care to hear your, oh so passionate stories about why you want to be a firefighter. All I care about, is if you're going to risk your asses over and over again to save everyone you can. Is that clear?"

All four of us nod our heads.

"I said is that clear?!" Our teacher barks.

"Yes sir!" We all say in unison.

"Good."

He gets the name of the other woman, Emma."

We've all done fifty push-ups and we all seem tired already.

"Now all four of you run ten laps around the block and come back." He orders us.

 

Aden finishes first, then Alec, then me, and lastly Emma a few minutes behind me.

By this time we're all huffing and puffing and sweat is dripping off my forehead and even running down my butt crack.

"Too slow pussy cats!! Again! You will be taking the CPAT test in a week. If you fail you will be booted." He barks. I really hope he isn't always this scary.

The CPAT is the candidate physical assessment test and I have to pass.

We run ten more laps and Emma is bent over, throwing up.

I hand her my water bottle which has a little left. "You're dehydrated, have the rest of my water."

"Thanks." She gets out before barfing again.

We stand in front of our teacher again. "Okay ladies that was better. Still slow as hell, but better. Tomorrow we start working on some team work practices. On your days off you will have the opportunity to sleep at home or here.  
Now if you follow me I will show you around." The four of us follow our captain into the building.

We tour the upstairs first. "This is the kitchen, we all throw cash in for groceries. If something has a name label on it, do not under any circumstances touch it. Our guys here love pranks and that's the number one way to get on their shit lists. Over here to the left is where our bunks are. Yes, we all sleep in the same room, that means if you're going to jerk off know that we will all hear it."

Emma and I make a disgusted face at that while Alec and Aden just look disappointed.

"Here in the middle is the poles that get us down stairs. After training is over, any of you that survive will be assigned a certain pole. The only rule, wait till the person in front of you gets off before you slide down. Being hit on the head with some guys junk is not fun, and they will get pissed."

We then take turns sliding down the poles to the bottom of the fire station. This is where the trucks and equipment are.

"First things first come over here and put your equipment on. It will all be labeled, do not lose anything! We don't get that much money so it will be a while before it's replaced. You will all be assigned certain parts of the trucks, depending on your strong points. Come back tomorrow at ten, not a second later." The captain finishes.

With that we're done. I jump back in my car and head home. Raven got home before me and ordered pizza, which I eat a slice of.

I strip of clothing and shower off all of my filth.  
It's almost 7 p.m. I guess I should study for two hours.

When I can't keep my eyes open any more I close my laptop and go to sleep.


	2. Yellow Mustang

_Not all hustle is loud. Sometimes hustle is just you, all alone, grinding, while no one hears a sound._  

 

 

 

**Lexa's point of view-**

 

I wake up to the sound of dogs barking and kids screaming. It's 1 p.m. already.

I sit up and wander what would happen if I just laid in bed all day. My brother would probably beat my ass. Looks like I'm getting up. I dropped out of high school my junior year and now I'm twenty-one. Life wasn't always like this, my brother and I used to have it pretty good. All up till my dad got arrested, he got drunk one night and beat the pulp out of a cop. My mom, well she ran off shortly after that. We had no where to go, except here. My brother has a few friends here that said we could crash with them. Comes to turn out that they're part of gang, my brother knew but I guess I didn't need to. Now I'm running with them, I don't like it but I do what I have to do to survive. My brother and I started saving up from busts that we did with the gang. We have a crappy apartment now on Vellejo St, that we share with his girlfriend and her two kids.

I have a record now, I never thought I'd say that. I used to be a pretty smart and athletic chick, I took up boxing my freshmen year and loved it. But two years ago I tried stealing this nice looking 2016 Honda CB500x and obviously didn't get too far. I have my own motorcycle now, It's an all black 1994 Yamaha XV 535 Virago. It's not the best looking bike, nor the fastest but it's get me where I need to go.

"Lex! Get your ass up! Time to go to work!" My brother, Andy hollers from the living room.

I groan, I steal cars and deliver them back to the guys who then deliver it to the boss. My brother and a few others break into houses and steal whatever they can.  
The pay is decent.

I get out of bed, throw on my skinny ripped jeans and put a tank top on.

Walking into the living room I hear my brother on the phone, "Alright. I'll give her the info."

"Info on what?" I ask him

"Your next steal." He says showing me a picture on his phone.

It's a picture of a 2015 all yellow mustang.

"You gotta be kidding right? That car easily costed 25,000 dollars." I say with disbelief on my face.

My brother looks at me like there's no problem. "Yeah. You know what that means? You'll be walking away with 2,500 dollars. Are you interested now?"

It would be nice to have that much money, I could finally find an apartment of my own then.

I cross my arms across my chest, "I'll do it. But I still think it's idiotic that I only get twenty-five perfect of the payout."

He doesn't look impressed. "Don't be greedy little sister. Stealing the car is only a small fraction of the work that goes in before we can resell it."

"Fine whatever. Where's it at."

"It's always parked outside of Calsamundo on W Colfax Avenue. The owner of the shoe store owns it, it'll be a piece of cake. I'll call the dude while you're outside and ask him a crap ton of questions, and you steal the car."

"I'm supposed to just steal a car in bright daylight?" We're supposed to be low-key. There is nothing low-key about stealing a car in bright daylight.

"I have faith in you little sister."

I roll my eyes so hard I'm surprised they don't get stuck, "yeah, right".

He ignores that, "Eric and I will drop you off just in case anything goes wrong."

If that is supposed to make me feel better, it doesn't.

Eric is one of the guys we crashed with when we got here. He's twenty-seven, the same age as my brother.

"Go get ready. You're supposed to look like a regular school girl walking home. Put a hat on and grab your old book bag." Demands my brother.

"Oh goody,  dress up time." I joke coldly.

 

By the time I'm dressed and we've planned everything out it's 3 p.m. and I'm ready to go.

Eric shows up thirty minutes later and we hop in his piece of crap car.

Seven minutes later we're sitting across from the shoe place.

I get out and run across the street carrying a long metal rod. I spot the yellow mustang, it sticks out like a sore thumb.

Only thing we didn't think about, there's a McDonalds right next door and it's packed.

Faith my ass. This is going to take more than just faith.

I look back to my brother across the street who gives me a thumb up signaling that he's on the phone with the owner.

I pull out the wooden door stop from my book bag and wedge it into the upper right hand of the drivers side door. This is when I take the long metal rod and slide it into the gap I just made. I look around one last time and notice that there's hardly anyone out. All except for this blonde headed girl at McDonald's who is watching me. I look her way once more, when a gust of wind knocks my hat off. Shit she's seen my face.

I quickly turn my attention back to the car and unlock it using the metal rod.

Bingo.

I open the car door and get in before I collect any more unwanted attention.

I dig through the car and luckily find a spare key.

I start the car and get ready to book it when I see the girl running up to the car waving her hands. I can't get caught. I hit the gas and leave her in the dust.

I phone my brother and tell him it was a success. He has a police scanner in his car that will tell him when the popo are near by.

"You're all good sis, nothing has popped up on the scanner. Now just deliver it to the garage and you can call it a day." He says before hanging up.

The garage is only five blocks away and I get there relatively quick. People haven't gotten off work yet, thankfully.

I pull up to the garage which one of the boys opens, he makes an impressed face when he sees the beast I'm delivering, and I pull in.

He walks around the car, checking it out like it's a hot piece of ass. "Dammnnn I wouldn't mind keeping this beauty all for myself."

"You better not cut me short on payday." I say in a serious manner.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you'll get paid on Friday. Nice job on this one."

"Damn right", I smirk.

I change clothes and walk out of the garage.

It's only a two mile walk back to the apartment so I decide to enjoy the nice weather instead of having Andy pick me up. Him and Eric have a house they're robbing tonight, which means a little peace and quiet. They're such idiots, they rob the place then they start a fire in the kitchen. They're gonna get caught one of these days and I'm gonna be stuck in the middle of it.

I get home an hour later and throw my shoes off. Thank god Andy's girlfriend is out at the movies with her kids, I have a headache and screaming, snot-filled children doesn't help.

That girl who spotted me today was really gorgeous, I haven't dated anyone in what seems like forever. Dating in a lifestyle like mine is too big of a risk, it doesn't however, hurt to casually check out a cute girl every now and then.

I pull my book out and read until I fall asleep, it's called we We All Looked Up and it's my favorite book.

 

 


	3. First fire

_It’s okay to be scared. Being scared means you’re about to do something really, really brave._

 

 

 

_**Clarke's point of view-** _

_I wake up at 9:30 a.m. I slept like crap, no position I laid in was comfortable. I am so freaking sore, even the smell of Raven cooking bacon doesn't make me want to get up. Training starts in an hour and a half, remember how bad you want this Clarke._

_With that I'm up. I stretch crying internally, my thigh muscles feel like they could snap any moment. I bend over and slowly lean down to touch my hands to my toes. Remember, the pain let's you know you're getting some where._

_I put on some black adidas sweatpants and a white tank top._

_I exit into the hallway and my nostrils are filled with delicious smelling bacon. "Good morning!!" Chimes Raven._

_I grimace at her and she says, "Someone didn't sleep well. Have some bacon Ms. Grumpy Pants."_

_I'll never turn bacon down._

_I grab a plate and put three strips of nice, juicy, thick bacon on it, pour a glass of orange juice and sit down at the table._

_"Soooo how was your second day of training." Says Raven, demolishing a strip of bacon._

_"Very unpleasant." I say back, fighting to keep my eyes open._

_Raven is like a little kid, questions, questions, and more questions. "Go on," she says._

_"We had to pull our teammates up a twenty foot wall, then we had to drag them another twenty feet. After that we got told to suit up in our gear that weighed around sixty pounds; with it on we had to go up and down ladders. To top it all off we had to run five miles, I feel like I weigh a ton."_

_"Dang," laughed Raven, "I'm so glad I'm not doing that."_

_"Yeah ha ha." I grumble_

_"Oh!!" I say, tapping my hands on the table, "I saw a girl steal a car!"_

_Raven chokes on her orange juice, "You saw a girl steal a car?"_

_"Yes! She broke into a yellow mustang and drove off before I could stop her." I just now remembered the look of pure fear in her eyes when she saw me._

_"Clarke! Why didn't you call the cops?"_

_"My—" shit the only reason I didn't call the cops is because of how terrified she looked. "My phone died."_

_Raven rolls her eyes, "Well shit, you probably could've gotten an award or something."_

_My phone starts vibrating, great it's mom. The more I talk to her, the more I feel bad for leaving._

_I decide to answer it._

_"Good morning sweetie," my mom says sweetly. "How is everything going?"_

_"Hi mom, everything is going good, I'm really enjoying training (I lie), and my teammates are really cool." I tell my mom, getting up and going into my bedroom._

_Her voice cracks, "I'm really glad to hear that honey--". There's a long pause, "I don't have long to chat, just wanted to see how my little girl was doing. I love you honey." She says with a shakey voice._

_"I love you too mom." I hang up the phone before I start crying._

_Time to head to training._

_I arrive at the fire station eight minutes later and notice that the trucks are outside. I get out and spot Captain Thomas, who finds all four of us then says, "Alright ladies! Saddle up! You're riding along with us on this one."_

_"Another fire?" Asks Alec, with pure excitement in his huge eyes._

_"Yes, set by the same group. We always know when it's them because it's always caused from a stove fire. If I ever get my hands on the kids responsible, I'll shove my boot so far up their asses they'll be flossing with my shoe strings." I cringe, that's an image that I definitely wouldn't want to come true._

_We pile up in one of the two trucks and roll out. I can see the smoke in the air, it appears to be only a mile away. Gee, and I thought fire trucks sirens were loud before, my ears feel like they could vibrate off the side of my head._

_We pull up to the house and stop, I'm already choking on smoke, I can't imagine what it's like on the inside._

_"Okay trainees, you're going to help with equipment today. We need someone to roll the hose out and attach it, someone to pull the ladder out of the truck and two people to keep everyone back." Captain Tomas orders us._

_Aden takes to pulling the ladder off the top of the truck, and Emma and Alec take to keeping everyone back. That means I'm rolling out the hose. I've seen my dad do this when I was little, I've got this. I take the hose off of the truck and roll it out like I'm bowling with a bowling ball. I connect one end to the fire hydrant and give the other end to the captain._

_He nods his head in approval and says, "That was pretty quick for a rookie." He slowly turns on the nozzle which immediately starts shooting out water._

_I join the other three off to the side, and start taking mental notes on how the rest of the boys try slowing down the fire._

_Two and a half hours later, and the last of the flames are put out, the house looks charred and horrifying. It's insane to think that it was once full of life._

_When we're done putting everything back in the truck we head to the station, it's nearly 5 p.m. Before we get out captain says he wants to talk to us so we stay put._

_"You guys did pretty good today, I saw a lot of hustle and I saw a lot of heart. Take the day off tomorrow, but remember, you have the CPAT test Monday. Come ready to kick ass."_

_We say good night to each and everyone and head our separate ways._

_When I get home Raven isn't there. Peace and quiet._

_I hit the couch and fall asleep quickly._

_*****_   
_I'm in my car when I see a figure approaching my door. Next thing I know, I'm pulled out and thrown to the ground. Hearing nothing but a panicked voice that I swore I've heard before._   
_*****_   
_I wake up gasping for air and in a cold sweat, it's 9 p.m._   
_God, I really need to stop watching so many murder shows._

_I get up and drag my feet all the way into my bedroom, and hit the bed._


	4. Smells like beer

_Rule number one: do not show any weakness. As far as any one knows, you are emotionless. This has been the most effective buffer for pain I’ve ever used._

 

 

 

**Lexa's point of view-**

 

I wake up to someone banging on my door, "Rise and shine sis!" My brother says sticking his head through the opening of my door.

"Wanna give me a good reason as to why you're waking me up," I hiss at him.

My brother rolls his eyes, "Our cousin is in town. Says he needs help getting some money."

"Okay, and you need me why?"

"I need you to go pick him up and bring him back here. He'll be staying for a little bit until he gets his feet on the ground."

I throw my head back, "Another person living here, really? I'm glad I'm getting some good money, cause I'll be moving out of here real quick."

Andy looks taken back, "Yeah, you can move out. But you're funny if you think you can get some money then drop out, cause it doesn't work like that."

"Yeah yeah whatever." I say sitting up.

Andy closes the door and I put on some jean shorts and a AC/DC t-shirt.  
I grab my keys and my pack of cigarettes and walk out of my room.

"Okay so where does he live? And which cousin is it?" I ask Andy while getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

He hesitates, "I don't like him either, so don't think I'm too excited about this. It's Brody."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Brody? As in, the Brody who steals from quick shops and spends whatever money he gets on weed?" I question. That is the last name I wanted to hear. Out of all of our cousins, of course it has to be Brody.

Andy looks as if he doesn't give a shit to hear all of my complaining. "Yes that Brody. He's staying at the quality inn at 200 W 48th street."

I take a breath before I get rather angry. "The only reason I'm not gonna say 'fuck it', is because it's only ten minutes away."

My brother nods his head and says, "Good."

I pull on my black combat boots and walk out of the door.

I pull out a cigarette and light it while sitting down on my bike. I turn the key and it comes to life, the quicker we get back, the better.

Ten minutes later I pull into the hotel parking lot and message the number my brother gave me.

**Me:** _I'm outside shit head.  
_

Before I even press send I spot my grease ball of a cousin running through the parking lot. Hot on his trail is this big bald man with a baseball bat looking like he wants to crack open Brody's head. I wouldn't mind that.

Brody jumps on and shouts "Go go go!!"

With that I speed off.

"What the hell was that all about?" I shout over the wind.

"Well yah see, I saw this chic at the movies and I started hitting on her and she hitted back on me. We walked back to my room and well, long story short, that was her boyfriend." Brody says when we're stopped at a red light.

I shake my head, "Oh that's just great dude. Just got into town and you're already creating trouble for yourself."

He laughs. "I don't search for the trouble, it finds me. By the way not to be creepy, but damn cousin! You're looking good! And when I say good, I mean hot."

"Please Brody. Even if I wasn't gay, and you weren't my cousin, it would still never happen." I say elbowing him in chest.

I hear him grunt and he shuts up.

After a few more minutes of an awkward ride back to the apartments we pull in.

I turn the bike off and Brody gets off. I look up and see Andy coming out of the building.

"Brody, good to see you. I'm gonna assume everything went okay." Andy asks him.

I answer the question for him.  
"Actually no. Dip shit here slept with some dudes girlfriend, I thought he was going to get his head torn off."

Andy doesn't say anything but, "Awesome", and high fives Brody.

Men

While walking back inside Andy turns to Brody. "Alright cousin, you said you need to make some money and I've talked to the boys, we want you in the gang. If you're in, Monday is initiation day, if you do good you can make bank with us. Best part is, Lexa here will be teaching you what it's like working for the streets."

I must've not heard that right, "I will be what?"

Andy smirks, "That's right sis, teach our cousin the way we work."

Brody goes inside and Andy turns to me, "If you get him started, I'll help you find a new place to live. Deal?"

I think for a second and say, "Fine. Deal." I hold out my hand and my brother shakes it.

We both go inside.

 

By the time I've cleaned my room up and discussed with Andy and Brody on the house rules, it's 7 p.m.

Our house rules are pretty simple. Number one, you stay in this house, you provide for this house. Number two, if you bring a girl over, keep the sound to a minimum so you don't wake up the kids. Number three is probably the most important, do not under any circumstances tell anyone outside of the gang about the work we do.

I walk out into the living room and put my combat boots back on.

"Where are you goin?" My brother says looking up over the couch.

"Out."

By "out", I mean the bar which is a block away.  
I'm not a big time drinker, but tonight I need it.

I enter the bar and sit next to this woman who looks a few years older than me. She's not too shabby, not my type though.

I get a glass of bourbon and drink it within ten minutes, then I order another one.

The woman next to me keeps grinning at me. I accidentally make eye contact with her and I guess it gives her confidence because she comes closer to me.

"What's a sweet looking girl like you doing in a place like this?" She leans over and whispers in my ear.

I shiver, "Oh trust me, I'm not that sweet."

Her grin gets bigger, "Oh yeah? Why don't you take me out back and prove me wrong then?"

I am not in the mood for this. "Yeah sorry but I'm gonna have to say no." I say looking at my nearly empty glass.

She rolls her eyes and huffs, "Your loss, you're probably not that great anyway."

"No. I am, you're just not worth the effort." I say dryly, finishing the glass of bourbon.

"What did you say?" The woman says standing up.

Great

I turn around in my chair and look her dead in the eye. "You heard me."

And with that she pours a whole glass of beer on me and stomps off.

I saw that coming.

I squeeze what I can out of my hair and turn back around to the bar. The bartender bends down and pulls something out of the bar and hands me a towel.

"She tries that with every girl who comes here."

Thanking him, I take the towel and try to dry myself off the best that I can.

I leave the bar and head back home opening the door quietly to find that my brother and his girlfriend are watching a movie.

I change clothes and crawl into bed.


	5. Trouble

_Hide your eyes darling, people can see your heart through them._

 

 

 

**Clarke's point of view-**

 

I wake up, it's Friday, finally.

I find my phone and click the power button, seeing that it's 10:30 am. Shit. I have to be to the station in thirty minutes. I unlock my phone and see that I have a message from the captain. "Wife just got back from a business trip, have to go pick her up, take the day off again."

Sweet! Another day off, that means I get to go shopping, which I need to do desperately. Maybe Rave will go with.

I take a quick shower and straighten my hair, now I need to pick an outfit.

I wrap my towel around myself and make a quick dash into my room. I find a pink set of undergarments and put them on. I search through my closet and find some snug, black skinny jeans, and nearly break a sweat trying to put them on. It's hot out, I'm gonna want a tank top. I search through my collection of tank tops, and a blue tie-dye one catches my eyes, I throw it on.

Now I need to get Raven. I find her in the kitchen texting someone, she looks like she was planning on going some where. Oh crap, she said she was going on a date today, even took off work for it.

I sit down on a stool and turn to her, "Hey Rave, something up?"

She makes a sad, gloomy face, "They canceled on me. I really liked her Clarke."

I wrap Raven into a hug and hear her sniffle.

"Maybe something just came up Rave, don't assume the worst." I assure her while squeezing her tight.

"No. I wish that was why." Says Raven softly, pulling back from the hug. "She said she has feelings for someone else now."

"Well fuck her!" I huffed. "She didn't deserve you anyway."

Raven sighed, "It just sucks."

"She sucks. But hey, I know what will cheer you up a little. Let's go shopping! You're already dressed up, and I need my best friend to tell me what jeans make my butt look good." I beamed.

This gained a slight smile from Raven, "Okay, I'm down."

"Yesss!" I squealed.

After getting into my car we drove to the nearest mall, which happens to be pretty big.

I find a parking spot pretty easily, I mean it is Friday and it's only 12 p.m.

We both stride into the mall. Damn we look good.

Walking through the mall we turn a lot of heads. I've been single since I moved out here. I dated a guy named Bellamy for about a year, it was going good, but we both knew we couldn't do the distance. We still catch up with each other every now and then. Raven and I are both good friends with his sister, Octavia.

We're at our last stop in the mall now, American Eagle. Raven said she was going to try some clothes on, with how big her pile was, she's going to be a while. I guess I should go find the bathroom, I've been needing to go for hours. I see a bathroom sign and turn into the long hallway. I'm opening the bathroom door when I hear someone hollering "Lady!". I turn around and notice they have my wallet in their hands.

"You dropped this." The stranger says, handing it to me.

I look up and am met with a pair of big, green eyes and gasp when I realize who it is. "You're that girl who I saw steal that-" I'm cut off with a hand across my mouth.

She has a panicked look in her eyes. "Please, I can't get caught. I'm begging you."

I murmur underneath her hand.

"Please." She pleads, she drops her hand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the cops." I demanded.

I see her eyes looking for answer. "Because. I know some scary people and they won't like it if I get in trouble."

"Are you threatening me?" I question the girl.

Her face softens,  "No no no. I really just can't get in trouble, and I don't wanna see anyone get hurt."

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"I can't tell you that. It's best if you just forget my face and that we ever ran into each other. In fact, if you ever see me, turn around and walk the opposite way." She spills out with her arms crossed.

She looks up but avoids making eye contact with me. "And why should I do that?" I ask her.

She turns around and starts walking down the hallway, stopping midway to look at me over her shoulder."Because I'm trouble."

I stand there for a second and go back through the conversation. She steals cars but then chases people down to give their wallets back Doesn't make a lot of sense.

After going to the restroom I make my way back to American Eagle and see Raven checking out. We both have quite a lot of bags and we're both tuckered out.

"Man you were gone for a while Clarke." Raven says nudging me.

"Yeah. I went to the restroom and got side tracked on Instagram." I lie.

We grab some food at one of the many food places in the mall and sit down, it's almost 5 p.m.

Once we're too stuffed to eat anymore we leave and head back home.

The first thing both of us do when we get inside is change into some lazy clothes.  
"Hey Rave, wanna have a horror movie marathon?"

She runs into the living room and slides across the wood floor. "You think you gotta ask??" She beams.

We end up only getting through three movies, I think Raven actually only got through two and a half. We watched Don't Breathe, Lights Out, and Hush. Its 2 a.m. when I wake up.

I nudge Raven and she freaks out, "Ghosts don't exist!!"

"Jesus christ Raven! You scared the shit out of me! It's 2 a.m. I we need to go to bed."

She sits up and makes her way to her room and I do the same. I pull my clothes off and go to sleep, after telling myself that they were just movies, over twenty times.


	6. Cheers

_“You’re gonna be happy,” said life, “but first I’ll make you strong.”_

 

 

**Lexa's point of view-**

 

It's 5 a.m. and I haven't slept, at all. This is of course, thanks to my dumbass cousin and my raging brother.

Brody went bar hopping last night, got kicked out of each one, all for different reasons. The first one, he broke a bar stool over some bikers head. I guess the guy owned the place. The second one, he pissed in another guys beer while he wasn't looking and it turns out, piss and beer don't taste real well together. For his last show of the night, he pulled a waitresses shirt up and flashed the whole bar.

It was 2 a.m. when my brother got a call from Brody who was cussing and bitching about the cops being called on him. We raced over to the park he said he was at and found him curled up by a tree covered in barf, crying about how big of a fuck up he is.

After we cleaned him up as best as we could, we headed home. Andy was fuming the whole way there, screaming about how Brody could've got us all in trouble and how irresponsible he is.

It didn't stop when we walked inside of the apartments, it actually escalated. Andy hit a nerve of Brody's, his response, punching my brother in the face. It was kind of funny I have to admit, my brother is a big guy and Brody, well he's tiny. Of course this just infuriated Andy more and he went ham on my cousin.

I knew I had to step in at some point. "Andy stop! You're going to fucking kill him then we'll really be in trouble!"

"Get out of this little sister! He deserves getting his ass beat!" He hollers back at me, pushing me away from the action.

I hate how he's always pushed me around. "Fine! I'm not cleaning up all this shit though, so I really hope you know how to get blood out of carpet."

 

I've been in my room blasting music since. Right now I'm listening to "Speaking With a Ghost" by Citizen. This song makes me think of my mom. Like why she couldn't do the simple thing of leaving a letter to tell us where she was going, or at least, why she was leaving. She never calls, not even on mine or Andy's birthday. I try not to blame myself but maybe, just maybe if I was there for her more, after my dad got locked up, she wouldn't of left. Andy said that he hates her for making me feel like that, I don't hate her, I just wish I could see her again.

Okay Lexa, time to get out of your feelings, you're stronger than this.

I guess I could put away the stuff I got at the mall yesterday.

My favorite items consist of, two new belly ring piercings, a pair of red leather, bikers gloves and a white windbreaker with red roses going down each sleeve. I love payday.

I'm obviously not getting any sleep so I might as well take a shower. I pick a out an outfit for the day and make my way to the bathroom.

"I have dibs on the shower." I holler to anyone listening.

I open the bathroom door to find Brody sitting on the floor with his face in his palms.

I nudge him with my foot, "Out. I'm taking a shower."

He starts sobbing and tries to form a sentence, after taking a short breath. I can't be sure but I think he said "I'm so sorry for fucking up you and your brothers night."

He takes another breath, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."

I let out a deep sigh, he's obviously not going to let me shower until I give him a ''you're fine' talk.

Taking a seat on the toilet across from him, I try to find some encouraging words.

"Brody, dude look, yeah you fucked up and my brother beat your ass for it, based off of your two black eyes."

He looks up at me like a sad puppy dog.

"I'm not going to sit here and say that the shit you pulled last night is fine, because it's not. I will however say that we all fuck up. Knowing my brother, he will give you two strikes, you've already used your first. Straighten up your shit man, go get a bag of ice and put it on your swollen face. Maybe after I'm done showering I'll have a beer with you. Okay?"

Brody wipes his eyes and stands up, "That sounds good, thanks for listening to me cuz."

My cousin walks out of the bathroom and closes the door.

I turn the shower on and pull my clothes off and step in. The second the hot water hits the skin on my back I feel relaxed, this is the only time I get real, actual privacy.

Forty minutes later, I'm dressed and have blown my hair dry.

I find Brody in the living room watching tv. "Where's everyone at?" I ask him getting two beers out of the fridge.

He turns the tv down, "Andy is running errands and I don't know where his girlfriend and her kids are."

I make my way to the living room and hand Brody a beer, "Cool."

Plopping down on the couch, I turn the tv to dvd and play Fast and The Furious. After I get comfortable I crack open my beer, Brody has already taken a few swigs of his.

"It's my birthday today", he says, kicking his feet up.

This makes me choke a bit on my beer. I clear my throat, "Oh shit. Really?"

He chuckles, "Yup, twenty-five today."

I hold my beer up, "Well, then cheers to you man."

Brody clanks his beer with mine, "Cheers."

We end up watching the whole series and it's nearly 10 p.m. by the time The Fate of The Furious, is over. I don't care how old Michelle Rodriguez gets, I'll always have an insane crush on her.

Andy joined us halfway through the series, it was awkward quiet between him and Brody.

Andy turns the tv off and stands in front of us, I can nearly see Brody shaking like a leaf.

"Okay kids, come Monday, I want Lexa here to take you out and steal your first car. You got that Brody? You get one more goof up and after that, you're out. Got it?" My brother questions Brody.

Brody nods his head in response, "I'll try my hardest not to let you down."

Andy stares down Brody, "That's why Lexa is going with you, to make sure you don't."

He's always so serious, stands there with his arms crossed, makes you feel like your parents have just had the 'are you smoking pot?', conversation with you.

He sticks his arms out, "Well? Ya got it you two?"

I nod my head along with Brody, and Andy and I head off to our rooms.


	7. Luna

_Be yourself today, you look beautiful like that_.

 

 

 

**Clarke's point of view-**

 

Stretching my limbs out in bed, I roll over and click my phone screen on to see a text.

**Mom:** _Good morning Honey, hope all is going well. Love you._

**Me:** _Morning Mom, been working my butt off, hopefully it's worth it. I love you too._

What to do today? Relax? Go out to eat with Raven? I guess I'll see what she's up to. I exit my room in my pjs and walk down the hallway to find Raven sitting on the couch, phone in hand with a big smile on her face.

"I know that face. Did my best friend meet someone? Are they cute? Do I know them?"

This gains a smirk from Raven. "Her names Luna, she went to school with me. There's always been something between us but I've never had the courage to tell her my feelings."

"Wait, Raven Reyes not having enough courage to talk to a girl? You must have a pretty big crush on her then huh?" I love teasing Raven about these type of things, she gets so red in the face.

"Yes I really like her, and guess what else?" She asks me,  practically jumping up and down.

"What??" Now she's got me all excited.

"She's in town and she wants to go have some fun with us!!" Raven beams, filled to the brim with excitement.

"Us? As in all three of us? Don't you want some alone time?"

"Clarke don't be silly, if today goes how I'm hoping it will, we'll have plenty of alone time tonight." She winks. "Besides, you're my best friend, I need you to be there to make sure I don't make an absolute fool of myself."

"Okay I'm game, but, I need to get some good sleep tonight. I have the CPAT tomorrow so we can't be out too late."

"By 'too late' you mean not past 10 p.m. don't you?"

"Yes and not a second later."

Raven snickers, "Okay mom. She's going to be here around 2 p.m."

"Then I guess we best get to making you look hot!" I joked, adding extra emphasis on the word "hot".

"Please, I'm already hot as it is." Raven boasted. "Okay but no seriously, help me."

With that Raven and I went into her bedroom to pick out an outfit. Out of the two of us, Raven definitely has better style than me.

I rummaged through her dresser and picked out a pair of Moto, ripped light blue jeans and held them up for Raven. "What about these Rave?"

"Ooh yes and I'll wear my tan timbs with them. What do you think about a white tank top with a black leather jacket over it?"

I imagine it in my head, "Yes. You'll make her jaw drop for sure in this outfit."

While Raven gets cleaned up I go back to my room to pick out my outfit. I don't need to impress this Luna chick, I'll dress in lazy clothes. When I'm done getting dressed, I'm sporting my favorite black, skinny, adidas joggers. All white, adidas NMD's and a plain white tank top.

I pull out my phone to look at the time. Luna will be here any minute.

I walk towards the bathroom and knock on the door. "Raven it's five till 2."

"Coming!"

She opens up the door and almost blows me away.

Raven skims my outfit up and down. "Decided to dress lazy I see."

"Or maybe I just want to make you look better. If I dressed up and gotten all hot, Luna might get distracted."

Raven elbows me in the arm.

As I'm rubbing my now tinder arm someone knocks on the door.

"Oh shit!! Clarke she's here!! I'm so nervous!" Raven panics, pacing back and forth.

I stop Raven in her tracks and hold her still. "Pull yourself together woman! Go open the door."

Raven does just that and the second Luna walks in I can see why Raven would gush about her. She's got gorgeous curly and poofy brown hair, big brown eyes, and flawless, glowing skin.

"Clarke this is Luna, Luna this is my best friend Clarke." Raven introduces us to each other. I can tell she's trying incredibly hard to act calm, because she's tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"It's wonderful to meet you Clarke, Raven tells me of all the trouble you two used to get into." She says extending her hand, which I gladly shake. Wow her hands are soft.

We chat for a few minutes on what we want to do and we decide that we'll go eat and then go out to a bar. Of course I can't drink yet, I turn twenty-one in a month. Raven usually slips me drinks at parties but at bars it's a little harder.

We go to a little deli and get sandwiches and fancy sparkling water. I actually didn't care for it, but Luna was raving about it so I pretended to like it. I've discovered that she might be one of the nicest people I've met. She's sure had Raven cheesing extra hard since she got here, which makes me think I'm alright with her.

We walk around town for a few hours and it's 7 p.m. when we make our way into a bar. We sit in a booth, Raven and Luna on one side and I'm all in my lonesome on the other side.

Two and a half hours later they've downed four huge frozen margaritas combined. They've been flirting with each other all night, it's pretty funny seeing as how drunk they are.

After Raven finished her second margarita Luna turned to her and said, "For the price of that drink you could of had me for the night."

I didn't think a persons face could go so red so fast. Then Luna kissed Raven on the cheek and said, "Don't worry, you have me for the night anyway." I was wrong, her face can get redder.

We leave the bar at 9:45 p.m. and I drive us home, I guess Luna is staying a few nights. When we arrive back at the apartments I offer to carry in Luna's bags since they're both so drunk, but Raven has another idea. She races me to the door, tripping before getting there and comes down on the door knob. I'm a great supervisor.

They're sitting on the couch now, Luna has a ice pack pressed to Ravens face. Raven is going to wake up tomorrow and not know why the hell she has a black eye.

I ask them if they need anything and make my way to my room. I have my test tomorrow, there's no chance that I'm failing.


	8. Not her

_I won’t let em’ hurt you, sweetheart._

 

 

 

**Lexa's point of view-**

 

Before I even open my eyes, I'm dreading today. Today I have to help my cousin steal his first car, there's so many things that can go wrong. My stomach is turning, I always get nervous before a steal.

I hear a knock at my door, "Hey sis, burning daylight. Got an exciting day waiting for you."

I dress in gray skinny jeans and a black tank top that has big letters saying "Get out of my way" all across the front. I put my hair up in a messy bun and brush my teeth. I walk out into the living room and see Brody and Andy talking about how today is going to go.

"Today is, 'prove your worth', day Brody. You're going to see a lot of nice cars, but are they going to be the right one to steal? You have to be smart. Watch for cameras and people, obviously. Lexa is just going to be there as your backup." He looks towards me, "Keep an out for for him okay?"

I nod my head. "Brody let's go, put a hat on."

We take Andy's car and pull out of the apartments. "If you see a car that looks ripe for the picking, speak up."

It's 3 p.m. when we come across some nice apartments that don't seem too full of life, everyone is at work. We pull into the apartments and I'm looking for cameras.

"Lex, that's a nice ride. There's no cameras pointed this way, pull over."

I stop the car and Brody is getting prepared, the kid has stolen a car or two once in his life, our family just has a way with stealing things I guess.

Brody gets out and walks up to the car, keeping his head low. He opens the door, and to both our shocks the door is unlocked. That's when I see that there's someone in it, the windows are wrapped, can't see through them at all.

I make an "Oh shit" face when I see a blonde headed girl. Why her.

I make a quick dart out of the car and panic when I see Brody has yanked her out, she hit her head on the ground and isn't moving.

"Brody! We don't yank people out of their cars! Specially not this girl!!"

"I panicked! Please don't tell your brother!!"

"You're not taking this car." I say sternly.

He narrows his eyebrows, "What why? The damage is already done. I have to get a car."

"You obviously didn't hear me. You're not taking this car. Just fucking help me get her inside. She's knocked out Brody, we can't just leave her out here." I sit the girl upright against her car.

Brody paces back and forth. "We don't even know what apartment is hers."

"Her key will tell us." I bend over and stick my head in her car, finding the keys on the passengers seat. "See, apartment 3b. It's right there. Now stop standing around and help me carry her inside."

Brody takes one arm and I take the other and pull her up off the ground. We take her arms and wrap them around our necks and and try to our best at not dragging her. We reach her apartment and I give her full weight to Brody and unlock the door. We carry her inside and I quickly shut the door. I pray no one has seen us, just to make sure I go over to the window and look out the blinds, no one is around. Brody and I put her on the couch and try to plan out what we're going to do.

"You're going to have to get a car by yourself, preferably one without a person in it." I fumed.

He makes a puzzled face. "What? You're staying here? Do you know her or something? Do you know how much trouble that could get us into if your brother finds out."

"Don't you even think about mentioning this to him. If you do I'll turn the tables and say you're the one that tried stealing a fucking car with a fucking person inside of it." I snapped, causing Brody to take a few steps back.

"Fine. You have my word, you don't say anything and I won't say anything. I'll go steal a car." He says, sticking his hand out for the keys.

I laughed, "You're walking. Call me when you have the car and I'll tell you where to drop it off."

Brody storms out of the apartments. Now what do I do with her. I run my fingers over her head and feel a rather big bump. I walk into the kitchen, finding the fridge. I open the freezer part and luckily find an ice pack. Walking back towards the couch I find a note on a nightstand.

"Clarke, Luna and I will probably be out pretty late. Hope the CPAT test went well, I know you did great. Love Raven."

She's a firefighter? That's hot. But oh shit, that means she's been fighting my brothers fires.

I walk back towards the couch and lift the girls head up, sit down and lay her head on my lap. I gently set the ice pack on the swollen part of her head and run my fingers through her hair. I feel so terrible.

Her eyes fly open then she raises her head up and smacks me in the face with such force, I have an instant headache.

She sits up grabbing her head. "Why the hell does my head hurt so bad?" Then she looks over and notices who I am. Panic fills her eyes. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?? And why the hell couldn't you steal someone else's car and why the hell was my head in your lap??"

I stare at her for a few seconds, not knowing what the hell to say.

"Slow down Clarke, I'll answer all your questions, but you can't call the cops."

She scoots further away from me. "I can call the bloody cops if I bloody fucking want to. How the hell do you know my name?"

"It was on a note on the nightstand. Your head hurts because you smacked it pretty damn hard on the concrete thanks my my dumbass cousin. Oh and FYI I stopped him from stealing your car, so you're welcome. I found your house key and we carried you in here and laid you down. I thought I would try and get the swelling to go down with an ice pack, that is until you whacked me in the head. Lastly, trust me I would've preferred it to be anyone but you.

"That still doesn't tell me why I shouldn't call the cops. Who knows how many cars you have stolen and how many laws you've broken and how many people you've hurt!" She argued.

"I've never hurt anyone Clarke. I could've left you outside, passed out on the ground and taken your car. But I didn't, I also didn't keep your wallet when I found it in the mall."

She points to the door, "Get the hell out of my apartment."

"You're hurt. Let me help you."

"I'm hurt because of you." She says coldly, matching her ice blue eyes. "You're the one that needs help, how low of a person do you have to be to be a thief?"

"I do what I have to do to survive! I didn't choose this life!" I countered, her face softening. She goes to stand up but knocks back out.

I lay her back out on the couch and put the ice pack back on her head, I also place a note under her hand.

"I'm sorry we keep meeting like this, my name is Lexa. If you don't hate me, which I wouldn't blame you if you do, text me sometime and I'll answer any other questions that you have."

I walk out of the apartment making sure I lock the door before I close it.


	9. Live a little

_Always help someone. You might be the only one that does._

 

 

 

**Clarke's point of view-**

 

I'm glad yesterday was the CPAT because that means we don't have to go in today, the guys need time to go over our results. I'm not full of myself, but I'm pretty sure I nailed it.

The rest of the day was a bloody disaster. Someone tried to steal my car, I got a concussion and woke up to a, I'm going to say a stranger hovering over my face. Oh and to top it off, after crawling to my bed and finally getting to sleep, Raven and Luna strolled in. They were pretty loud, the whole freaking night. I've personally never cared to have drunken sex.

Walking into the living room in my pajamas I spot the two love birds cuddled on the couch.

"Have a good night you too?" I teased them.

They exchange giggles, and Luna looks my way,  "You could say that." She smiles.

Raven winks at me and I wave my finger back at her. I'm happy for my best friend, but if Luna hurts her I swear I'll end her.

Two enticing pieces of bacon are sitting on the counter, calling to me. I make my way over to them, knowing I can't turn them down and pull out my phone while gnawing on a piece.

I think about texting the girl who I now know is named Lexa. I want to tell Raven what happened and get her opinion, but she's a little over protective. I think back to that time when Bellamy and I were jokingly wrestling with each other. He got a little too rough and Raven kicked him in the ballsack.

I type in the phone number and debate on what to say. I should probably apologize for acting like such a bitch, but I can do that in person.

 **Me:** _Meet me at the park by my apartments in an hour. I would tell you how to get here but you clearly already know._

Pressing send I decide to take a shower and make my way down the hallway. As I get ready to step in the shower my phone screen lights up.

 **Lexa:**   _This is Clarke I take it?_

 **Me:** _Who else would it be? Or do you just give your phone number to all your victims?_

She replies quite fast.

 **Lexa:** _Definitely Clarke. I'll be there._

After I get out of the shower I glance at the time. Thirty minutes until I'm supposed to meet Lexa. Knowing I couldn't care less if I impress her or not, I put a hoodie on and some black joggers. I quickly fix my hair up in a messy bun and grab my keys.

Raven is at work and I guess Luna is just chilling in the apartment until she gets back.

"I'm going out Luna."

"See ya." She hollers, peering over the back of the couch.

I decide to actually walk to the park, it's only a five minute walk and it won't kill her if I'm a few minutes late.

When I reach the part I glance around, not seeing anyone. It's ten minutes past the time we were supposed to meet, she blew me off. I should've seen that coming.

"Hey blondie, behind you." A familiar voice calls out.

I turn around on my heels and am quite shocked when I see Lexa sitting under a shade tree on a quilt.

She raises an eyebrow, "Thought I blew you off didn't you."

I shrug, and make my way over to the shade tree.

If she thought dressing cute would make me like her any better, she's wrong. She's wearing a blue plaid shirt and black skinny jeans with black combat boots.

Sitting down a few feet away from her she pulls out a cigarette.

I roll my eyes, "You know those things are bad for you right?"

She blows a puff of smoke into the air. "You know a lot of things are bad for you right?" She questions, throwing a little sass at me. Lexa smirks when she sees me grimace. "Oh lighten up Clarke. I take it you ordered me to meet you here today because you have more questions?"

I relax again, leaning against the shade tree. "Yes I have more questions but I also figured since we keep—" I pause and make finger quotes, "Running into each other, we might as well try and be friends. Besides, I owe you an apology for how I reacted, it was just an odd day all together."

She takes another puff. "Apology accepted. I suppose I should apologize for the bump on your head." I feel the back of my head, to no surprise it's still there. "So about these questions that you have for me?" She looks my direction.

I laugh.

She makes a puzzled face, "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just have so many. I don't know where to start. I guess I'll ask you this. Are you like part of a gang or something?"

Lexa nearly chokes on the cigarette smoke. Clearing her throat she then says, "I can't tell you that."

I narrow my eyebrows at her, "You said you'd answer any of my questions."

"I don't trust you enough yet to answer that. Ask me anything else."

Fire runs through my veins. "Really? You can't trust me?" I sneered.

"Clarke." She says calmly.

"Sorry. Okay fine, tell me about your family. What made you, you."

She puts her hand under her chin and thinks.

"My family story is a little bit of a mess, despite the fact that the only family I have is my brother, and my dumbass cousin. To sum it up, my dad is in prison and my mom, well she ran off."

Sounds like a rough life. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugs, "Eh, it was a long time ago. What about you blondie, what makes you, you?"

"Well I'm from Florida, I left after my dad got killed, he was a fire fighter. One night he didn't come home and that was that. I left my mom and my friends and moved here with my best friend."

Lexa throws her cigarette off into the distance. "You're training to become a firefighter right?"

"You're quite nosy aren't you?"

"It's one of my few not so great traits." She brags.

"Few?" I laugh.

"Yeah." Lexa says quietly.

I jab her in the side. "Lighten up Lexa." I mock.

We talk for a couple more hours, I learn as different as we are, we also seem very alike. She tells me about her brother and I tell her about Raven, laughing at the funny memories we have. I'm about to tell her about my CPAT test when her phone starts ringing.

She answers it but not before throwing her head and sighing. "Seriously Andy? Fine I'll be there in a bit."

Hanging up her phone she gathers up her stuff.

"I gotta go. My brothers girlfriend broke up with him and he's wasted at the bar."

"Been there done that." I joke.

I walk to the edge of the park to the parking stalls with Lexa, to find out she drives a motorcycle. She swings one leg over the bike and starts it up.

I shake my head, "Really Lexa? A motorcycle?"

"Live a little Clarke." She laughs as she pulls a motorcycle helmet on. With that she speeds off, the motorcycle being heard blocks away.

When I walk back into the apartments it's nearly 6 p.m. I Didn't think Lexa and I chatted for that long.

Raven is sitting at the counter on her phone. "Dang Clarke, where have you been?"

I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge, taking a few swigs before I answer Raven. "At the park, chatted with a new friend for a while."

This grabs Ravens attention and she puts her phone down. "Oh yeah? What's their name? I doubt they're as cool as me."

I laugh to myself, Raven always has to be number one."I guess you'll find out. I invited her to go bowling with Luna, you and I Friday night."

Raven makes a mischievous face. "Is she a potential bae?" She asks, waving her eyebrows.

This causes me to snort laugh, which I only do on rare occasion. "First, never say bae again. Second, not in a million years. She's just a friend."

"Darn." She sighed. "As long as she doesn't replace me."

"You're one to talk. You haven't left Luna's side since she got here. I can smell her coconut hair products all over you ."

That came off ruder than I expected and it shows on Ravens face.

"I'd never replace you Clarke. She's just—" She stops, glancing down at her feet, "Different."

I give my best friend a hug. "Sorry I didn't mean for that to sound so bitchy. But seriously how much longer is she going to be in town?"

"She's leaving Saturday morning." She frowns.

Speaking of Luna she just walked in, with doughnuts and hot chocolate, three hot chocolates to be exact. She seriously needs to stop being so perfect, it's not fair to take advantage of my chocolate crazed mind like that. We watch a movie, drink our hot chocolate and stuff our faces with doughnuts then go our separate ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story and I haven’t gotten much feedback from it. So if you enjoy it leave me a comment, they make my day.


	10. Hall of pain

_Get knocked down, get back up._

 

 

 

**Clarke's point of view-**

 

Today is Wednesday which means I'm getting my results from the CPAT test. Raven made me promise to call her right after I hear back from Captain Thomas.

Lacing up my tennis shoes I decide to go on a run, might as well do something productive while I wait for the Captains phone call.

Stepping out of the apartment I put my earbuds in and play some music. An eight mile run sounds pretty good, should take me a little less than an hour.

I'm listening to "Hall of Fame" as I make my way around the football stadium, halfway done. I'm singing along in my head when I come across a big crack in the sidewalk. I hit the concrete before it hits me on what just happened. Smashing your face onto the hard ground does not feel good one bit. I gather myself up as quickly as I can and stumble to a near by bench. Sitting down, a drop of blood lands on my hand, great. Can this week get any worse? Checking myself over for anymore injuries I feel a pain in my knee and see that it's gashed open and bleeding as well. Jinxed myself .

Walking back in this condition would be an excruciating, long walk. Knowing that Raven is at work I dial Luna's number, it rings six times and I hang up in frustration. I scroll through my contacts and come across the only person who could actually help me. Lexa.

She picks up in two rings.

"Hey blondie."

I guess I have a new nickname. "Hey, so uh is there anyway you're out and about?"

"I just might be, why what's up?"

I laugh sarcastically, "Kind of an embarrassing story. Would it be too much to ask if you could swoop me up?"

The line is quiet for a few seconds. "Where are you at?"

"Outside of the stadium, if you could bring some napkins or something I'd deeply appreciate it."

I hear Lexa laugh on the other line, "Oh shit, okay I'm pretty close to that area. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

I keep my head tilted back and my nose pinched shut, Raven is going to think I got beat up when she sees me. That wouldn't be as embarrassing as this. I hear a roar of a motorcycle, shit I forgot she drives a motorcycle. Guess I'll just have to 'live a little'.

Lexa rolls up and parks by the curb, making her way towards me with a smile plastered on her face. "Geez Clarke, keep going at this rate and you should be in a full body cast by Friday."

"Just help me please."

Lexa hands me some napkins and I hold them to my nose and she helps me to her bike.

"Ever ridden on a motorcycle before blondie?"

I shake my head.

"Oh boy. Well, I don't have a helmet so I guess you're just going to have to trust that I won't do anything crazy." Lexa throws a leg over and sits down. "Your turn Clarke, climb on."

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?"

She smirks, "Maybe just a little bit."

I balance myself on Lexa's shoulder and throw my leg over the bike. "Please tell me there's something to hold on to."

She turns the key, "Just me."

I lace my fingers through a loop in her pants, preparing myself to hold on for dear life.

She turns her head to the side, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Just go slow please."

We start moving. Just don't look up, keep your head down and you'll be fine.

Rolling up to a stop sign I relax a little.

Lexa glances at me in her mirror, "You haven't looked up have you?"

"No and I don't plan to." I'm startled when we start moving again and I slide back a little on the seat causing me to wrap my arms around Lexa. She stiffens up and relaxes again before laughing.

Before I know it we're stopped outside of the apartments. Lexa gets off first, making it easier for me to get off. When I put weight down on my right leg I groan.

"Put your arm around my shoulder and I'll help you get inside."

"I'm fine." I say through gritted teeth.

"No, you're stubborn."

Lexa takes my arm and drapes it around her neck, helping me inside. She leads me to the table and I sit in one of the chairs, I catch her eyes running up and down my body.

"What?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, "You're pretty busted up."

"Oh yeah thanks because I obviously couldn't tell."

Lexa rolls her eyes, "You should be nicer to me you know. Do you have a first aid kit anywhere?"

I point to the nearest room, "In the bathroom, bottom right cabinet."

Taking a second to further look at my leg I come to the realization that it's going to need stitches. I also noticed that Luna isn't here, probably went to the pool.

Lexa makes her way back into the kitchen and places the first aide kit on the table, sitting down next to me. "We've been friends no longer than two days and this friendship is already pretty chaotic."

"What can I say? I'm clumsy and that sidewalk was out to get me."

"The sidewalk was out to get you?" She joked. "It's okay, chaotic is more fun anyway."

Pouring peroxide on my gashed open knee, I grimace in pain. "Lexa is there any possible way that you know how stitch up cuts?"

"Actually, I've stitched up quite a few cuts in my lifetime. My brothers been in an impressive amounts of bar fights."

"Well would you mind maybe shutting this beautiful thing on my knee?"

"Already ahead of you." She says pouring some alcohol on a clean needle. Next she runs a cloth under some hot water and presses it to my knee.

"Thanks for the heads up." I hissed in pain.

"All clean. Here's your heads up, I'm about to stitch you up."

Lexa pokes the needle into my skin, it's been a long time since I've gotten stitches, let alone stitches without any numbing medicine.

I grit my teeth and she finishes rather quickly.

When she's done admiring her work she applies some antibacterial cream to it. "All done. Only took four stitches."

"Not bad. Thank you."

"Like I said, you owe me. Now what about your nose? It stopped bleeding, does it hurt real bad?"

Before I can answer her my phone rings, startling us both.

Looking at the caller ID my heart races. It's the fire station.

I answer it with shakey hands.

"Hello Clarke, it's Captain Thomas."

"Hi Captain."

"Are you ready for some good news? You passed with flying colors."

"I have been waiting all day to hear that!" I say excitedly. "I'm so excited to get out there!"

"The rest of the guys have high hopes in you. Here's some more good news, everyone else passed as well too."

I'm in pain but that doesn't stop me from having the biggest smile on my face. "That is awesome! Thank you sir! Have a great day."

He hangs up.

I look back to Lexa, "I just got told that I passed my CPAT test. Isn't that awesome?"

She looks down, "Oh yeah of course, that's awesome."

"You asked if my nose hurt and the answer is not real badly, just going to be swollen for a few days."

Lexa gets up and makes her way to the door when Raven walks in. Surprise on her face when she looks up and sees Lexa, it turns to anger when she sees the blood on my face from my nose.

Before I can explain Raven is in her face. "You should know that I am very capable of beating your ass."

Lexa smirks and Ravens face grows angrier.

I speak up before Lexa says something really stupid.

"Raven chill, this is Lexa. She gave me a ride home after I tripped on the concrete and busted my knee open."

Raven backs out of Lexa's bubble. "Oh oopsies."

"Yeah oopsies is right." Lexa huffs. "Clarke I'm out, see you Friday."

Before I can thank her she shuts the door. At that same moment Ravens jaw drops open. "Clarke!! Why didn't you tell me that your new friend was so hot!! I demand answers."

"Raven." I said flatly.

She throws her hands up in innocence. "What? I'm just saying, have you stopped and really looked at her? I didn't think a persons eyes could be so green! And her body is so toned! I'm jealous!"

Luna walks in. "I hope you're gushing about me or else I'm going to have to go on a hunt."

I roll my eyes, I have a headache. "Guys can you finish this conversation later? I passed the CPAT!"

"I knew you would!" Raven says wrapping me into a hug. "Tonight we celebrate, a few drinks will distract you from your busted up nose."

I feel my nose and notice that it's pretty swollen. "Does it look that bad?"

"Bad enough that you're going to need quite a lot of liquor. That girl should've stayed, we could've played strip pong." Luna jabs her in the side. "I'll go get the drinks." Raven finishes, rubbing her side and leaving me alone with Luna.


	11. Change of scenery

_The most dangerous person is the one who listens, thinks and observes._ **  
**

 

 

 

**Lexa's point of view-**

I need to get out of this apartment and it needs to happen quick. Andy's girlfriend broke up with him on Saturday, since then I've came home to him being drunk every night. First he cries then he punches things, It's not a pretty site. I know with the condition he's in there's no way he's going to help me find a place of my own. Brody isn't here very much either and I don't blame him.

I'm glad Clarke called me when she did yesterday. I needed a reason to not go home. I know she just wrapped her arms around me so she wouldn't fall off of my bike, but it was nice.   She caught me checking her out but I think I played it out rather smoothly. What was I supposed to do not? Not check her out? I'm strong willed, but not that strong willed. She had a white tank top on and short athletic shorts. Her shirt was drenched in sweat, outlining her lightly toned abs. I had to shake the thought away. I couldn't help but wonder how mad her friend Raven would get if she found out that "I" tried to steal her best friends car.

When my feet hit the cold wood floor that covers my bedroom I hear Andy in the bathroom. A retching sound fills our small apartment.

"Lex!" He hollers after the sound stops for a couple seconds.

I make my way into the bathroom and find him bent over the toilet. "You hollered for me?" I question leaning against the opening the door.

Andy digs in his pants and pulls his wallet out. "Here's forty dollars. Go get me more beer and whatever you want."

Shaking my head I say, "Seriously Andy? The last pack you went through hasn't even finished emptying your system yet. You need to get your shit together big brother, she's a stupid girl, you're better off without her."

He grabs my wrist, gripping it hard with his strong fingers. "Did I ask for your opinion? No. Go get me more beer."

I snatch the twenty with my free hand and free my other hand from his grasp. After grabbing my cigarettes from my bedroom I put my boots on and storm out of the house. Lighting a cigarette I start walking to the nearest gas station. Once inside I grab a twenty four pack of beer and a new pack of smokes, pay and make my way to the exit. Some guy holds the door for me and I thank him before I notice his hand going for my ass. I grab it mid air, twist it and turn to face him.

"Do you know how long it takes to break someone's wrist? One second, that's all. For eight weeks you will be thriving in pain, you won't even be able to wipe your ass without crying like a big baby." I spit in anger. "So before I break it, is there anything you want to say to me?"

"Do you really think a petite, little girl like you could break my wrist? Let my hand go before I break your face."

I twist it more and he falls to his knees in pain.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Let my hand go! He begged.

I twist it just a tiny bit more, any more and it'd break. His face scrunches up in pain and I release his hand. "Now run off and be a good boy."

 

When I get back into the apartment I place the beer in the fridge and turn around to find Andy standing in the middle of the kitchen. He has a shameful look on his face and I can tell he's been crying. I walk over to him and hug him, he squeezes me tightly, apologizing for his behavior.

"I'm so sorry for grabbing you like that and for treating you like crap little sister." He weeps into my shoulder.

I lightly push him an arms distance back and study his broken face. "It's okay, but if you ever do that again I'll crush whatever balls you have left."

Andy shows a hint of a smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less. What do you say we go look at apartments for you?"

I dance in joy, "Yes please."

Andy and I rode around the city for what felt like hours when I had a light bulb go off on in my head. Staying some what close to Andy's apartment would be nice, the place I have in mind is perfect and I can easily afford it.

After giving Andy directions we pull into an apartment complex.

"Pretty nice looking place." He says parking the car in front of the main office. "Let's see if we can get a tour."

As we walk into the office I think about how glad I am that I put on some dressier clothes before we left. A women who appears to be in her early fifties smiles at us from the front desk.

"What can I do for you guys?"

"Hi." Andy says, "I was wondering if my sister and I could get a tour of this complex today?"

The woman's smile disappears. "Sorry we only do tours from 10 a.m. to 5 p.m. and it's 5:30."

Andy doesn't like being told no. He leans on on the desk and grabs the woman's hand, tracing circles on her palm with his thumb and flashes her a bright smile. There's not too many things that my brother is good at, but he can convince any straight woman of anything.

"Are you sure? We're only thirty minutes late and I would really enjoy being able to walk and talk with you." He says, making the woman blush.

She straightens her hair and stands up. "Follow me."

Andy turns back towards me and whispers, "Works every time."

We follow the woman out of the office and towards an empty apartment. She unlocks the door and I'm in awe the second my eyes adjust. The apartment has one big bedroom, a nice sized bathroom with a tub and a shower and a big open living room. Not to forget the newly remodeled kitchen. When we're done checking every inch out I turn to Andy. "I love it."

"It's pretty nice, but let's check out the rest of the property before you settle on this place."

We leave the apartment and tour through the rest of the complex. They have a super nice outdoor pool, a hot tub big enough for eight people and a decent sized gym right next door. This is the place.

I already have so much planned for my new home. The bedroom is easily big enough to set a punching bag up and the living room has tons of space to put a couple book shelves. I'm pulled out of my day dream when the woman snaps her fingers to get my attention.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" I say embarrassed.

She hands me a clipboard with a few papers attached to it. "Please sign all the highlighted areas."

I do exactly that and hand the clip board back to her.

"So you will be moving in Monday?" She questions.

"Yes." Andy I say in unison.

She sticks her hand out. "Good to hear."

Andy takes her hand first and kisses the top of it, thanking her for her time. Then I shake it.

Getting back into the car I can't contain my excitement. A place of my own. Finally. I can go swimming whenever I want, sleep on the couch whenever I want, take however long I want in the bathroom. The list goes on and on.

Andy laughs, "I take it your excited?"

"So excited." I reply.

"Brody and I will help you move in alright? Before then we can go look at some new furniture to fill up all that space."

"Sounds awesome." I squeal.

I pull out my phone and text Clarke.

 **Me:** _Hey neighbor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yo? I’m new to writing on ao3 and let me just say, it takes foreeevvvverrr to transfor stories from your wattpad to here. Wattpad doesn’t seem too popular these days so from here on out, ao3 is my new home away from home. 
> 
> If you’d like follow me on twitter @ _lifeofcade_


	12. Drunk in the gutter

_Why be moody when you can shake your booty._

 

 

 

**Clarke’s point of view-**

 

Work was pretty slow today, all we did was clean the trucks and the station. The bathrooms there are horrid, like don't look closely to the walls or toilets or you might throw up, type of horrid. I called my mom early this morning and told her that I passed the CPAT and that I was officially working at the station. I thought at one point that she hung up on me, but really she was just crying for a long time. She knows how badly I've wanted this, I also however know how scared she is that I might get in a accident like my dad did.

 After I got home today I hopped straight in the shower, the girls and I are going bowling at 8 p.m. and it's already 6 p.m.

 When I get out of the shower and look in the mirror I'm shocked when my nose isn't bruised, my leg doesn't hurt real bad either but I'll need to take it easy tonight. When I'm done straightening my hair I check my phone and see that I have two unread messages.

 **Rave:**   _Luna and I went out for a bite to eat, we'll be back in time for bowling._

 **Me:**   _You better be._

Going back to my messages I click on the other one. 

**Lexa:** _Hey neighbor._

 

 _Neighbor?_ She's definitely explaining that tonight.

 

When I've finished picking my outfit out I look it over once more. Blue skinny jeans with holes on each knee, a white T-shirt and an army green, denim jacket over it. Cute. Spraying some perfume on I hear Raven and Luna cracking up in the kitchen. "What are you guys laughing at?" I holler from the bathroom.

 "Come look." Raven says before laughing again.

 Once in the living room Raven and Luna are looking at Ravens phone still laughing. Raven looks up at me and hands me her phone with tears streaming down her face.

 "I was recording a video of Luna eating a slice of pizza to put on my snapchat story and she fucking dropped it on herself."

 Before I click play I look at Luna's shirt and in fact notice that it has red pizza sauce all over it.

 I watch the short video and I see why they were laughing so hard. Luna's face was full of disappointment. "Seems like you guys had fun. We have to leave in a few so I would suggest changing shirts Luna."

 "You can borrow one of mine." Raven says, kissing Luna on the cheek. She turns her attention back towards me, "Why is that Lexa girl coming again?"

 "Number one because she's helped me more than once and I owe her. Number two, because she needs some friends, so be nice to her and lastly, so I won't feel like the lonely third wheel."

 Raven puts her hands on her hips. "Is there something that you're not telling me Griffin? Also, you know I would've left work Wednesday if you called me."

 I glance at the floor, ignoring her question. "You know you can't miss anymore work Rave. Will you be nice to her or not?"

 "I guess so." She groans throwing her head back.

 "Good." I say smiling.

 Luna makes her way out of Ravens bedroom with a clean shirt on and we head out of the complex.

 I pull out my phone and text Lexa.

 **Me:** _We're on our way._

 

Pulling into the bowling alley I spot Lexa and park my car next to hers. She's leaning on her cars hood when we get out and make our way over to her. She's wearing a simple white shirt with horizontal black stripes on it and light blue high waisted jeans. There's also a cigarette hanging off her lips, of course she's smoking a cigarette.

 "Lexa you've already met Raven, and this is—" I hesitate, "Her girl Luna."

 Luna smiles and extends her hand. "Nice to meet you Lexa, I shouldn't but can I bum a cig off of you?"

 Raven looks shocked at that question, I am too.

 "Sure." Lexa says, handing Luna a cigarette, then lights it for her." Luna and Lexa smoke their cigs and Raven pulls me to the side.

 “Your new friend better not try stealing Luna from me.”

 "Well don't let her, besides Luna likes you a lot and Lexa is just being nice."

 Raven squints her eyes and we all make our way inside.

 

The first game Lexa placed first, then Raven, me and Luna. Luna's not much for anything that makes her sweat. Walking towards the vending machines to get a bottle of water I hear someone whistle at me. It's a man who appears to be in early thirties, "Damn mami, your hips can sway their way over to my place anytime they want."

 I grimace and look around for anyone of the girls, I don't see any of them around. I know Luna and Raven said they were gonna go to the restroom, I don't know where Lexa went though. At that moment I feel a hand go around my waist and I tense up thinking it was the man.

 "Hey shit for brains, why don't you go flirt with someone else's date?" I now know that it's Lexa at my side. The man rolls his eyes and makes a disgusted face.

"Damn lesbians." He storms off.

  _Damn homophobes_.

 I still feel Lexa's hand around my waist. "Thanks for coming to my rescue again Lexa, but you can unwrap your arm from around me now."

 It's too dark to be one hundred percent sure, but I think I saw her face redden. "Oh yeah duh, you're welcome. Now let's go beat Luna's ass again."

 I laugh at her comment and we start the second game after they've returned.

 Luna is up when I remember Lexa's text to me.

 "Lexa."

 She's too busy laughing with Raven about Luna's ball going into the gutter, to notice that I'm talking. I lightly punch her in the shoulder. "Lexa!"

 "Oh I'm sorry were you trying to talk me?" She gasped, putting her hand to her chest like I offended her.

 "Yes actually smart ass. What'd you mean in your last text to me?"

 She thinks for a second, and makes an "oh" face when she realizes what I'm talking about. "Oh yeah that text. I just signed papers on an apartment a few down from yours."

 "Wait. Like you're gonna be living next to me?"

 She laughs, "That's kind of what the word 'neighbor' means Clarke, and don't sound too happy about it."

 Raven over hears the conversation and now she's interested. "Oh sweet! Another young, not completely boring person living in the complex. That means our parties are about to get a lot more lit. Lexa do you like drinking? I really hope you like drinking."

 At that moment, Lexa pulled a very tiny bottle of peppermint snapps out of her pocket and drank the small bottle within one gulp. "Only on occasion." She grins.

 Ravens jaw drops. "Okay shit, you're now cool in my books. Do you possibly have another one of those?"

 Lexa raises one eyebrow and pulls another one out of her pocket and hands it to Raven.

 "Dude!" Beams Raven, doing a fist pump in the air. "If you need help moving in I'll be the first one to sign up."

 Luna makes her way back over to us and plucks  the bottle from Ravens hand, drinks half of it and hands it back to her. Raven makes a sad face before finishing it off.

 We finish the second game and Raven beat Lexa this time, Luna coming in last after me again.

 We decide to hang out a little longer at the bowling alley and dance and sing to the music playing. Right now we're singing to, "I Fall Apart" by Post Malone. Everyone looks like they're having fun except for Lexa, she's just sitting off to the side by herself.

 "Come on Lexa sing with us!" Begs Raven.

 Lexa shakes her head, "I'm alright, watching you guys is funner."

 I stumble my way over to her. We may have found the bar midway through the second game. I haven't drank too much, I never really do because I'm still underage. "Come on Lexa don't be a party pooper."

 She sticks her tongue out at me and gets up, "No one calls me a party pooper."

 We all sing our hearts out to the rest of the song and end up getting told to be more quiet by one of the workers. Raven doesn't like being told to be quiet so she gives us the idea of going back to the apartment and partying on. We all agree, even Lexa.

 After we got home we played monopoly, twister and a few other games and the night became a blur shortly after. The funniest part of the night was when Lexa, Raven and I got tangled up into a pretzel playing twister. I still don't really trust Lexa, but I've also discovered that she's not really a threat either. Besides, her and Raven seem to be getting along pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter, if you don't sing along to post malone we can't be friends. I really hope this fic is somewhat good, because I really love it. 
> 
> S5 of the 100 comes out in 17 days and I'm so freaking excited to see my baby Lindsey Morgan on tv again.
> 
> P.s. Writing on a cell phone is annoying as hell.


	13. All moved in

_If you don’t do wild things while you’re young, you’ll have nothing to smile about when you’re old._

 

 

**Lexa's point of view-**

 

Waking up I'm a little confused about my surroundings, I'm in someone else's bed in a room that I've never been in before. Rubbing my head, I start to remember what last night consisted of, lots of drinking and board games. Trying to roll over I feel the weight of someone's head on my shoulder. The blondes mouth that is hanging open has left a puddle of drool on my shoulder.

Trying carefully to get up I feel her move around.

Her eyes open and she makes a concerned face. “Lexa, why are you in my bed?"

Stifling a yawn I take in the features of her round face, there’s those icy blue eyes again. "Well good morning to you too Clarke and to be completely honest I don't know how I ended up in your bed."

Clarke wipes the slobber from her mouth and sits up. "We didn't" she pauses, "hook up did we?"

Furrowing my eyebrow I think about it more. "I don't think so?" I question, not too sure myself.

"Did we really drink that much?" She groaned, before rubbing her temple.

"Well let's see, you have a headache, I have a headache and we woke up in the same bed. I'd say that we drank quite a lot."

Goldilocks glares at me, "Are you ever not a smart ass?"

_Not really a morning person is she._

"Ehhhh." I say shrugging my shoulders.

She crawls out of bed and gasps, her cheeks turning a bright red when she realizes she's in her underwear. "Well that's never a good sign." She quickly pulls on some shorts. "I'm gonna go find Raven."

I lift up the covers and let out a breath when I'm fully clothed. I crawl out of Clarke's bed and follow her out of the bedroom.

Stumbling down the hall way, one of my favorite scents fills my nose. Coffee.

"Good afternoon you two." Raven smirks, standing behind the kitchen bar. Afternoon? Shit.

Clarke makes her way over to Raven and I take a seat on a stool by the bar in front of the two.

Clarke pours herself a cup of coffee and turns to Raven. "Raven you don't possibly know how Lexa ended up in my bed do you."

Raven laughs a little, that’s definitely not good. "Well after you two started making out on the couch you went back to your room, made racket all night long."

Clarke chokes on her coffee and it comes out her nose causing me to laugh, that is before I realized what Raven said. The brunette studies our shocked faces and laughs even harder. "I'm joking you guys. Lexa insisted on sleeping on the couch but we couldn't find any extra blankets, so you let her sleep in your bed."

Clarke punches Raven in the arm. "You made hot coffee come out of my nose like a fountain you ass hat.”

Raven laughs even harder. "I just had to see your reactions."

Clarke pours me a cup of coffee and we continue talking about last night. I have a feeling these two are gonna become really good friends.

When I’ve finished my cup and rinsed it out, I turn back to the two girls.  
"Not that I'm not enjoying talking with you guys I need to get back and finish packing. Thanks for the fun night you two."

  
I leave the apartment after freshening up in Clarke's bathroom, I also stole a few Tylenol. This is going to be an insanely long day of moving, at least I packed up most of my stuff yesterday. Andy and I went out yesterday and I picked out a new couch, a new tv and a tv stand and had It all delivered to my new apartment.

When I pull into Andy's apartment complex I see him and Brody hauling boxes out to Andy's truck. I am not going to miss this place what so ever.

"Where were you last night sis?" He questions, handing me a box labeled “bathroom.”

"Just hung out with some friends." There's no way to avoid him finding out that I have friends, he doesn't think he can trust that I'll keep my mouth shut about what we do.

"Friends? Lex we've had this conversation, you can't trust anyone outside of us."

 _Here we go._ "Andy I understand your concern but I'm not just going to be friendless, I'm twenty-one years old. It upsets me that you think you can't trust me."

He hands me another box. "I do trust you, It's other people that I don't trust."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever you say boss."

 

After we've packed all of my belongings into the truck we headed over to my apartment, I don't have that much stuff so it all fit pretty easily.

It took us a few hours to get everything inside, we made another trip back to get my punching bag and my bike.

"Alright sis, all moved in. Do you want Brody to stay and help you unpack everything?"

 _God no._ "It's alright I’m pretty picky with where I want everything, but thanks for your help guys."

Andy gave me a hug bye and the two of them left.

First things first I need some groceries, perks of living here is that the grocery store is right across the street.

 

When I get back from the store I put everything up that I got. Milk, cereal, some fruit, hot dogs and buns, and some Mountain Dew. I’m going to have to look at getting a car here soon, as much as I love my motorcycle it’s a bitch when going shopping.

After finding my radio I hook it up in my bedroom and change it to a rock station. Brody already set my punching bag up and a workout is calling my name.

Within an hour I've taken most of my frustrations out on the bag. Your twenties are supposed to be some of the funnest years of your life, you find some lifelong friends and get drunk a lot. At least that's how a normal persons twenties go, but I'm not allowed to be normal. No, I'm supposed to be apart of the game until it either kills me or gets me arrested, but damn does it pay well. I go over my brothers words in my head. "You're funny if you think you can get some money and then drop out, cause it doesn't work like that." We’ll see about that.

After going to the bathroom and admiring the beautiful bathtub I decide to take a bubble bath. My phone goes off, it's a text from Clarke.

 **Clarke:** _Hey saw you outside earlier. What made you wanna live over here anyway?_

It probably does seem sort of creepy that I meet her and then move in next door a couple days later.

 **Me:** _I can easily afford it, there's a pool and a gym and it's not too far away from my brothers._

  
Drying myself off an hour later my phone buzzes again, another message.

 **Clarke:** _You must really make bank. Btw I still don’t fully trust you Lexa._

 **Me:** _You could say that and I don’t blame you._

  
I spent the rest of the night unpacking, my bedroom is almost finished, along with the kitchen. When I’ve finally laid down in bed my phone buzzes.

 **Andy:** _Got a job for you tomorrow._

 **Me:** _Cool. I’ll call you in the morning._

  
Tonight I will sleep peacefully.

 

 


	14. Nine lives

_When you walk up to opportunities door, don’t knock on it...kick that b!tch in, smile and introduce yourself._ **  
**

 

 

 

**Clarke's point of view-**

  
It's a mildly hot day today, which wouldn't be all too bad if not for the wind. Fighting a fire is already hard enough by its self, adding wind cranks it up to, "severe hustle mode.”

  
"Clarke with me! We have to check the inside of the house!"

Putting my SCBA (self-contained breathing apparatus) on, my hands shake like leaves. This is my first time going inside a engulfed house. I put my thick helmet back on my head and Captain Thomas and I enter the house.

"Stay right behind me! Listen for any signs of life." He shouts over the crackling of the house as it continues to burn.

"Right behind you!" I holler back, making our way upstairs, trying to watch my footing but also what's in front of me at the same time.

When we reach the upstairs I began looking around, it doesn't appear that anyone is home.  
"No one is—"

Captain holds his hand up, signaling me to be quiet. "Do you hear that?"

I listen more carefully and I hear a faint high pitched cry for help, it sounds like it came from a cat. I walk around carefully, trying to find where the sound is coming from. Looking up, on top of a book shelf I spot it, a cat!

"Captain on the bookshelf!" I point to the cat.

"I see the cat Clarke, now go get it."

The guys outside have already calmed down the flames up here, but they're reaching the cat pretty quickly. I make my way over the cat, "Here kitty kitty, it's okay come down."

The cat jumps from the shelf into my arms, I can almost feel it's heart racing through my uniform. We make our way back down stairs, holding the cat close to my chest trying my best to keep the smoke from its eyes. Captain Thomas searches the bottom floor once more and orders me outside.

Stepping out of the house I notice the cat has stopped moving around as much and I race over to the ambulance. "This cat needs some oxygen!"

Once Captain Thomas is out the house a car pulls up and stops, everyone in it gets out and looks alarmed.

I walk up to who I'm guessing to be is a father, and owner of the house. "Do you live here sir?"

"Yes! Yes I do! What happened?" He gasped.

"We believe 'The Soulless Ones' started it. We've got control of the flames now. I'm terribly sorry that this happened."

The man paces back and forth and I feel a tug on my pants, I look down and find a little boy with big eyes looking up at me. "My kitty was in there. Is she okay?"

My heart drops to my ass. "Here little man take my hand and I'll take you to your kitty." I say, trying to sound hopeful. Please be alive. Please be alive.

When the boy and I are a few feet from the ambulance I hear a meow. Thank god.

"Midnight!" The boy hollers in joy and bounces over to the black cat, and they say black cats bring bad luck.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I jump.

Captain Thomas laughs, "You did good."

Riding back to the station in the truck, I can't help but smile. My first rescue was a success, even if it wasn't a person.

 

It's 7 p.m. when I get home, today was a long one and I'm looking forward to a chill night with my best friend.

Kicking my shoes off, I see the top of Ravens head peaking over the couch. I plop down on the couch, but not before chugging a bottle of waters

I sprawl out and put my legs across Ravens lap.

"Excuse me stinky feet, when did I say that this is alright?" She says with disgust all over her face.

"I hurt."

She frowns, "We all hurt."

"I know you miss Luna, but she'll be back before too long, I'm sure of it."

"Of course she will, cause I'm awesome." My best friend jokes.

"That's more like it Rave. She's crazy about you, I can hear it in her voice, and I can see it in your face that her voice calms you. You're crazy about her too."

Raven smiles, "I am and I wish I wasn't. I don't really do relationships."

I tilt my head, "Is that why you haven't asked her to be your girlfriend?"

Her face saddens again, "I'd destroy her Clarke, I'm too damaged for someone that pure."

"A part of me thinks she'd be into that." I pause and hope that I'm lightning the atmosphere, "Luna seems like the type of person who likes a challenge."

"So I'm a challenge?" Raven asks, sinking deeper into the couch.

"Yes you are. But you're a good challenge Raven." I throw a pillow at her and she laughs.

"So since we're on this topic." She grins.

"No no and no." I cross my arms in front of my chest and shake my head. "We are not discussing this again. Lexa is not into girls, I'm telling you that I'm right, and even if she was it wouldn't matter. I'd jump off a bridge before I'd ever consider being with her."

This time Ravens the one who throws a pillow at me, but I deflect it. "When am I ever wrong Clarke? Your gaydar must be broken or something. Everything about that fine specimen screams, 'GAYYY.'" She laughs at her own joke. "Why are so against the idea anyway?"

"You're never wrong?" I questioned, even though I knew the answer.

"That was one time!" Raven pouts, rolling her eyes.

"Okay you know what? Since I want so badly to prove you wrong, I'm gonna make a bet with you."

Raven raises her eyebrows and rubs her hands together, we used to make bets all the time in school. "Go on."

"If you're right and she's into girls I'll kiss her, but if I'm right then you owe me twenty dollars." _I hope to god that she's wrong._

"How will I know if you tell the truth?" She says narrowing her eyes at me.

"You know I can't lie for shit." I laugh.

"True. Okay deal."

Raven and I shake hands.

"Oh! Also, I had a great day incase you were wondering, between all your self pity."

"Kiss my ass Clarke."

"I saved my first life today!"

Raven claps her hands, "How old were they? Were they cute?"

"She had really cool golden eyes and a cute pink nose." Now it's time for me to laugh at my own jokes.

Raven tilts her head to the side with a concerned look on her face. "We’re talking about a human here right?"

"No actually, I saved a cat." I feel good about it.

"Oh, well that's less cool, but still cool."

After I threw the pillow back at her but harder this time, I make my way to the bathroom to shower. I strip of clothing and look in the mirror, admiring my now toned body from working out so much. I also admire my yellow, lily tattoo that is high up on my right thigh. It has the date my dad passed, when I was younger he used to bring me home a yellow lily every year on Valentine's Day. Looking in the mirror once more I get the idea of cutting my hair, it's getting pretty long and it gets in my way. Tomorrow is my day off, I'll go get a few inches cut off.

I step into the steamy hot shower and let my muscles relax. Raven is right about one thing, Lexa is pretty attractive. How would I ever even think about dating a criminal though? I'm a firefighter, I'm supposed to put an end to trouble, not date it."

 

When I feel more relaxed I get out of the shower and make a quick dash to my room and call my mom. She doesn't answer so I shoot her a quick text and then go to bed.

 **Me:** _Hey mom did something pretty cool today. Call me when you wake up tomorrow. Love you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t sleep like usual so here’s a new chapter. My best friend left for boot camp 3 weeks ago and I finally got a letter from her, I may have cried a lot reading it. I hope you guys love the idea of Clarke being a firefighter as much I do.
> 
> P.s. if you want to see more of something, drop a comment.


End file.
